Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Umaima rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $5.15 each and baskets of apples for $7.56 each. Umaima decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of apples. How much did Umaima need to pay for her produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Umaima needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the apples. Price of pomegranates + price of apples = total price. ${5}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Umaima needs to pay $12.71.